UNDER A KNIGHT´S ARMOR
by MrManiac
Summary: Based on an JLA animated series episode, a spark of something between Wonder Woman and Batman...


Disclaimers. DC owns Batman, Wonder Woman, heck the whole JLA!  
I wrote this after watching the JLA´s animated series.   
This actually happened on the series.   
I loved the moment so I wrote this. Hope you like it.  
  
UNDER A KNIGHT´S ARMOR  
  
So, Gorilla City was doomed.   
  
John Stewart had already stopped one missile.  
Hawkgirl destroyed other one.   
J´onn had disarmed one efortlessly.  
  
Gorilla Grood had launched those missiles.   
He wanted Gorilla City to be destroyed. Why?   
Power. Ambition. Pure evil. Those flaws you only find on a human being.  
Well, this particular Gorilla had them.  
  
J´onn, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Batman were captured at Gorilla City and   
now they were demonstrating that they were on the gorilla´s side.  
Of course they had escaped first and were trying to win the gorilla´s thrust.  
  
All the rockets were stopped.  
  
Except for that last speeding missile heading to the city.  
  
It doesn´t look like it would stop.   
Even though Wonder Woman, princess of the Amazons is doing her best to disarm it.   
Fighting a speeding missile on the air. That woman is just amazing.  
  
All right. I know what you want.  
  
Come with me, let´s take a closer look.  
  
Look at her.   
She´s beauty itself. And she´s strong as Hercules.   
Still her efforts seem not enough to stop the destructive rocket.  
Look at her hitting the metal.   
Look at her muscles flexing with each hit, at the fierce expression   
of her sweet face, at the light that brights the deep of those   
incredible blue eyes.  
  
The missile is not stopping. We´d better move.  
  
Down there, there´s a man that has no powers. Yet he works with people who have them.  
He is what he made himself in a life´s time.  
  
Vigilante.  
  
Masked man.  
  
Hero.  
  
Savior.  
  
Dark Knight.   
  
BATMAN.  
  
He can´t do anything now. He has no powers to help the amazon.  
All his skills, preparation and weapons are useless this time.   
He feels as powerful as a Scarecrow inside of a tornado.  
  
There´s fear in his eyes.  
  
Batman brings fear to the hearts of the guilty, to the hearts of the criminals.  
What can make a man like this afraid?  
  
Death.  
  
No, you´re wrong.   
You´re thinking HE´S afraid of dying.   
But Batman does not fear his death.  
He fears other people´s death. His teammate´s deaths.  
  
Since his parents fell under the shots of that faceless killer´s gun   
he has never been afraid for himself. He has been afraid for the others.  
He has made a promise.  
  
And now... he is afraid for her.  
  
Batman starts running after Diana and the missile just when the speeding rocket has passed over him.  
  
Look at him.   
Look at him and try to see him as he is.  
  
Dark as the night and yet, has more light inside than any of his teammates.  
And he is trying (he knows he can´t make it but he still tries !) to save her.   
To save that incredible Woman.  
  
A Woman that could move mountains.  
He can´t move mountains. Yet he wants to save her.  
  
The missile hits the ground as Diana is still fighting to stop it.   
Wait, we´d better not come any more closer.  
Destruction. The missile shatters and rolls over Diana.  
But it does not explode.  
  
Diana has saved Gorilla City. But she is nowhere in sight.   
The missile has buried her. Has it buried her alive? We don´t know.   
  
"No, please no..." Batman says in a very low voice.  
  
The missile stops. Silence. No sign of Diana.  
  
The gorillas slowly come closer to where the destroyed rocket lies.  
That woman gave her life for them. They feel awkard and surprised.  
  
And then the masked man, dressed like a big black bat, appears.  
He comes running and jumps into the great trench the missile has caved in.  
  
"Diana!" he shouts.  
  
He does not stop and starts moving rocks. Trying desesperatly to save his teammate.  
His friend. Batman moves the rocks, he put his hands in the dirt, he cuts his arms with torn metal.  
It is impossible. There´s no way he could move that gigantic piece of junk.  
  
He keeps moving rocks. Blood coming from his hands.  
He does not stop.  
  
Behind him Hawkgirl and J´onn arrive and look at the Dark Knight efforts.  
They don´t do a thing. Hawkgirl moves her head and covers her mouth.   
She´s trying not to cry.  
  
Gorillas are also watching, in silence. Looking at that crazy man trying to save the buried woman.  
  
Nobody is moving. Except Batman, that keeps digging with his hands, desesperate.  
Hurting himself, not caring about anything else.  
J´onn walks towards the destroyed rocket and puts his hand on the Dark Knight´s shoulder.  
  
Batman stops. His eyes are full of anguish.  
  
Suddenly, the ground trembles. Everyone is surprised. Earthquake?  
Is that missile going to explode? We see the fear in those gorilla´s eyes.  
  
Then. A miracle.  
A hand comes from beneath the ground. Diana.   
Almost without effort she lifts the metal that was on her   
and destroys the explosive device from the rocket.  
Hawkgirl smiles.   
  
She stands and look at the gorillas with a smile on her face.  
  
"Fate has been kind, your city is safe."  
  
A big ovation. The gorillas are cheering their human savior.   
The four heroes stand and say nothing. They are satisfied. The city is safe.  
  
Now, pay attention to this. Look at this situation.  
  
Batman looks at the gorillas. He does not notice Diana is looking at him.  
The Dark Knight directs his eyes to Diana´s. She´s smiling.   
A smile that could melt the North Pole´s ice in seconds.  
Now she´s looking at Batman´s bruised, bloddy hands, covered with mud and dirt.  
Batman realizes this and, as quick as possible, he puts his hands under his cape   
and keeps them out of her view. He says nothing and pays attention to the gorillas.  
  
Look.   
She´s still smiling. She´s still looking at him.  
Diana comes near, holds him and, before he realizes what´s happening,  
kisses him on the cheek. A soft small kiss that means more than any word.  
  
Batman seems surprised and, ashamed, turns to avoid her eyes.  
Those incredible, beautiful blue eyes. He feels awkard and he moves towards J´onn.  
  
After this scene we know for sure that he would glady give his life for Diana.   
But Batman would never say that to Wonder Woman.  
  
But look at her. We know that she knows that too.  
She´s still looking at him, wandering what painful secrets live inside the   
caparace of that remarkable warrior. Of that incredible man.   
  
And she´s still smiling.   
  
  
  
END 


End file.
